Memories & the Secrect of Hogwarts
by harryginnyfan91
Summary: Harry Potter begins his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The dreams continue for Harry this time with his newest friend lying cold on the stone floor and the iniquitous voice saying "Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."


**Memories and the Secret of Hogwarts**

**By Ruth Ann**

**Chapter 1 – Longbottom Home**

Harry was well on his way to having the best summer ever. Arriving back at Private drive Harry expected his Aunt and Uncle to take his things and lock them away. However, all they did was tell him to take them to his room and that they didn't want to see any of it while he was here. As he would only be here for just over a week Harry wasn't going to complain that when they didn't want to see his things they also meant him.

He found that it bothered him very little that his Aunt and Uncle never seemed to care about Harry and how he was doing. They never once asked how his schooling was going or how he fared on his exams. He did however find that Dudley had almost failed all of his exams and had to attend summer classes in order to catch up with his peers.

Harry couldn't wait until the first arrived and he could back to his world with at least one of his friends. He would have to ask Neville if they could invite Ron and Hermione to stay for a bit. If nothing else they could all arrange to meet up in Diagon Alley to get thier school supplies.

On the first of July Harry had awoken early from a weird dream, all Harry could remember from it was a hissing voice calling, "speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." Harry didn't like the way the voice spoke and he didn't like the flashes he had when he thought those words a statues mouth opening and a huge snake slithering out.

He could remember the pale face of Ginny Weasley and how seeing her unmoving body made him feel. Seeing her lying there made him feel so helpless but at the same time made him vow to never let what-ever had or was going to happen. He vowed right there that he would protect her and love…

Harry had to stop that thought right now. He was not even twelve but at the same time he didn't really feel much like an eleven or twelve-year-old whenever he thought of her. When she passed his mind, he felt like an adult. Ready to face the world and start a family of his own. These were not the thoughts anyone his age should be having.

He was interrupted from his musing by the door bell chiming. Harry quickly crawled out of bed and pulled on some of Dudley's old clothes, he really needed to go shopping and pick up some new ones. He jumped a bit when he heard his aunt give a little screech when she opened the door and Harry couldn't help but smirk a bit because Harry would bet his entire vault at Gringotts that Mrs. Longbottom was standing on the front porch wearing her hat with the stuffed vulture.

"Boy" his aunt called out.

Harry quickly let Hedwig out of her cage told her to meet him at Neville. He grabbed her cage and his trunk and left the room dragging his trunk behind him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs Harry smiled at how right he was. There was his aunt was standing the open door looking around outside to make sure none of her neighbors are seeing the strange people on her porch.

"Ready," Harry called out reaching his aunt.

She gave a stiff nod of her head and retreated from the doorway and back to the kitchen. Mrs. Longbottom looked at the kitchen door a bit confused at the goodbye Petunia gave her nephew and then looked at said boy.

"I'm all ready Mrs. Longbottom," Harry said quietly looking up at her intimidating form.

Mrs. Longbottom smiled down at him and Harry relaxed. "Good Harry," she said pulling out her wand. She pointed her wand at Harry's luggage and his trunk and Hedwig's cage disappeared from sight.

Harry followed Mrs. Longbottom out the door and down the street. He was not quite sure how they were going to get where they were going but Mrs. Longbottom seemed to know where she was going. He followed her down into an alleyway where she stopped.

"Alright Harry dear," Mrs. Longbottom said turning to face him. "Have you ever side apparated?"

"Yes, Mrs. Longbottom." Harry said nodding. "Professor McGonagall took me to Diagon Alley that way."

"Good, now grab ahold to my arm." Mrs. Longbottom said and Harry grabbed her arm.

Harry didn't think that he would ever get used to the feeling but when he opened his eyes they were there. The house was more of a manor than a house and Harry could honestly say he couldn't wait to spend the remainder of his summer here.

The front door opened and Neville came running out. "Harry! I am so glad to see you." Neville shouted and Harry smiled. "Come on inside and I'll show you your room."

Harry looked back at Mrs. Longbottom and with a nod Harry ran over to Neville and followed him into the house. The inside of the house was just as regal as the outside but seemed to have a homey feel. Harry didn't get much time to look around as Neville pulled him up the stairs. Harry felt he was doing almost as much walking as he does at Hogwarts.

Harry counted a total of four sets of stairs before Neville finally stopped in front of a door that had Harry's name on it.

"This is your room Harry." Neville said with a smile.

Harry had figured that he might stay in a guest room or even share Neville's room. He had never expected to get a room especially for himself. Neville open the door and Harry's eyes widened. The walls were covered in Gryffindor paraphernalia and family pictures, of Harry's family.

Harry felt his eyes water as he walked into the room. They were right there smiling, laughing, and showing so much love. Harry looked at the pictures and he felt a tear fall from his eyes. One particular picture Harry felt was almost like looking in a mirror of himself and his friends.

Harry stared at the picture, it was his dad and three of his friends. Harry could name all of them. Remus whom Harry had met at the beginning of last school year. Peter, whose name seemed to leave a fowl taste in Harry's mind and Sirius.

Sirius, Harry could remember very well from the few memories he had before his life changed. Sirius was his dad's best friend and Harry's third favorite person to ever walk the earth. He could remember all the smiles and laughs. Sirius would play with Harry. Harry could remember that Sirius would turn into this big black dog and Harry would ride him all over the house.

He knew where Remus was but, where were the others. What had ever happened to Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black? Harry shook his head and turned around and smiled at Neville.

Neville seemed to understand the tears because he just smiled. "Thanks Neville, this is great, you and your grandmum have gone above and beyond for me. I was just expecting a cot in your room, not a room practically designed with me in mind. You are the best friend I have ever had."

"It was nothing. My home is your home. Gran and I are going to try and limit your time with your relatives as much as possible. Even the short time Gran met them she knew they were not very nice to you. You are officially a part of the family." Neville said pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry had been at Neville for a week when Neville received a letter from Ron asking about why Harry hasn't responded to any of his letters. Neville responded to Ron that Harry had not received any letter from anyone and inviting Ron, Fred, George, and even the Weasley's little sister to stay for the week of Neville and Harry's birthday.

The week before Neville and Harry's birthday Mrs. Longbottom took them to Diagon Alley. Harry also convinced her to take them to Muggle London to get some muggle clothes that actually fit Harry. Harry could honestly say that he had not had this much fun shopping before.


End file.
